This invention relates to novel compounds, some of which are useful as intermediates to antibacterially active compounds and others of which are themselves antibacterially active. The compounds of this invention can be classified as particularly substituted azetidin-2-ones and, for purposes herein, will be named as derivatives of 1-azetidineacetic acid.
The compounds of this invention all result ultimately from the reaction of a penicillin sulfoxide with an ester of acrylic acid.